Ojos café para un adicto
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: "Sírveme café y acompáñame, entonces". Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, debía trabajar al día siguiente, su departamento se encontraría en completo caos para cuando él regresara al siguiente día, pero servirle café a aquella mujer y verla pintar, parecía ser la recompensa a un día desastroso. / Dedicado a Ficker DAT :3
1. Un día desastroso

Éste fic es escrito para Ficker DAT, con mucho cariño y una pena enorme por la tardanza :'v

 **Características:** No pudo haber sido en su adolescencia, sino hasta que Jun maduró de esa fanática algo desquiciada, que Koushiro notó en ella algo que no se había dado cuenta antes. Sus palabras le cautivaban. Cuando ella hablaba, él podía identificarse con su situación, y eso le producía curiosidad. Y, siendo esta la virtud que más lo caracteriza, termina cayendo por ella. Quiero ver una Jun que, si bien tiene su esencia de ese personaje que todos conocemos, también ha tenido un cambio en sí misma, por temas de la edad. Y un Koushiro sorprendido ante su descubrimiento, porque nunca hubiera pensado que podría caer por Jun. Si bien tiene que ser romántico, me gustaría que no fuera fluff.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Summary:** "Sírveme café y acompáñame, entonces". Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, debía trabajar al día siguiente, su departamento se encontraría en completo caos para cuando él regresara al siguiente día, pero servirle café a aquella mujer y verla pintar, parecía ser la recompensa a un día desastroso.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **«Un día desastroso** **»**

.

Resultaba casi irónico el cómo las masas se acumulaban, en cómo todos acababan caminando al mismo ritmo y sucumbiendo al mismo destino, como si fuesen parte de un rebaño inconsciente. Día tras día, levantándose a la misma hora, preparándose como siempre para ir al trabajo, teniendo que hundirse en la corriente cotidiana que la ciudad y el gentío exagerado obligaba.

Exhaló un suspiro cuando logró colarse en el tren que lo llevaba a su oficina. Tantas personas, tantas cosas en la cabeza. Era un correr interminable de vidas a su alrededor que no le interesaban en absoluto, mientras él pensaba en todo lo que quedaba aún por hacer. Tenía un trabajo exhaustivo en una empresa de tecnología, siendo el gerente de producción en la misma pero en donde trabaja incluso como uno más de los programadores, con horarios ajustados pero con un sueldo de ensueño para muchos.

A él no le molestaba trabajar, de hecho, encontraba satisfactorio el tiempo empleado en el mismo que a veces, se olvidaba del resto. Muchas veces fue el primero en llegar y el último en marcharse, como también era el primero en ceder sus días libres para continuar trabajando. Estaban experimentando con nuevos programas para reproducirlos y acoplarlos a la compañía, era emocionante, aunque su cuerpo podría decir lo contrario.

Koushiro Izumi nunca se hubo preocupado demasiado por su apariencia o de otra cosa que no fuesen sus asuntos con la informática. Su mejor amiga, Mimi Tachikawa, era la que solía ayudarlo a comprar prendas o elegirlas para salir cuando aún eran compañeros en la preparatoria, e incluso se animaba a decir que lo supervisaba en tiempos de universidad, cuando surgía alguna posibilidad de salir juntos, ella se empeñaba en vestirlo y prepararlo a su gusto.

Él no conocía de protestas contra ella ni contra muchas otras cosas. Era de los que rehuía de los conflictos, los problemas o cualquier otra situación que implicase un esfuerzo por encima del normal.

Quizá sea por eso que su jefe siempre se encargaba de llenarlo de trabajo extra y horarios fuera del estipulado, recompensándolo con librarlo de los conflictos que acarreaba su puesto de gerente de producción. Siempre había un intercambio equivalente, pensaba mientras veía la ciudad desde la ventana del tren.

Nadie se escapa a esa regla.

Si querías una buena vida, debías esforzarte por conseguirla. Si tienes una vida asegurada, habrá otros precios por pagar. Todos son víctimas de la ley de equivalencia. Todos están llamados a cumplir con algo.

Cómo él en esos momentos, debía asumir todos los beneficios de ahorrarse un vehículo y soportar la multitudinaria compañía que lo acompañaba ida al trabajo.

Sus ojos no se despegaban del vidrio empañado a causa de la baja temperatura y la vista empañada era atrayente para él. Era el encanto de la incertidumbre que generaba la niebla y la otra forma de observarlo todo.

* * *

Levantó los ojos por un momento, sólo para cerciorarse que el silencio en la oficina no era imaginación suya. Volvió a mirar la hora en su pantalla y corroboró que las diez de la noche había llegado. Un día completo dedicado al trabajo, sentía sus ojos cansados pero sus dedos seguían tecleando con ahínco. Estaba acostumbrado a ello y le gustaba.

Escuchó los pasos de dos o tres personas caminando fuera de la oficina y enseguida, oyó cómo se detenían al verlo aún en su puesto. Uno de ellos era su jefe, quien echó un silbido al verlo, encaminándose hacia él.

─De verdad que trabajas duro, Izumi-san ─Palmeó su hombro con confianza─. ¿No quieres ir con nosotros a algún bar? Mañana es sábado, después de todo.

Koushiro sonrió apenado a su jefe. Proponerle aquello era asumir que no lo conocía, pero quizá sólo lo decía por educación o porque sentía remordimiento de verlo trabajando hasta tarde mientras él, se daba de horas libres sin mucha justificación.

─Muchas gracias, pero regresaré a casa solamente. ─Cortésmente, como siempre─. Después de todo, mañana también cumplo media jornada, no sería correcto trasnochar ─Su jefe se encogió de hombros y se despidió sencillamente, al igual que los otros dos compañeros del departamento.

Un momento después, juntó sus pertenencias y se marchó del lugar. Las luces se fueron apagando y él retornó sus pasos hacia la salida. El último tren debía salir en media hora rumbo a su hogar, por lo que apresuró el paso hasta la estación.

Oír la voz en los parlantes indicando que el tren estaba por partir lo obligó a acelerar sus pasos, repitiéndose una y otra vez que no podía sucederle aquello.

Extrañamente, no comprendía cuál fue el detonante para que el último tren se marchase sin él. Siempre se esforzaba en su trabajo y eludía compromisos que no lo vinculara con la responsabilidad. Entonces, ¿por qué tenía que sucederle eso? ¿Es porque llegó hasta altas horas de la noche trabajando?

Se sentó con desánimo en el banco de la estación y miró a su alrededor. Ya nadie quedaba, estaba solo y abandonado. Al día siguiente tenía media jornada y aún tenía mucho por hacer. ¿Por qué? Seguía lamentándose.

Sacó su teléfono móvil. Sólo pudo verificar la hora y ver que tenía varios mensajes no leídos antes de que éste se apagara por falta de batería. Maravilloso, pensó. Volvió a guardarlo y se puso de pie, su apetito comenzó a llamar su atención y no se fiaba de lo que podría venderse por los alrededores. Desde muy joven se caracterizó por tener un estómago muy delicado.

Las luces a su alrededor y el movimiento céntrico de Tokyo lo inundaron. Demasiada celeridad para su gusto. Era viernes de noche, la justificación perfecta para salir a darle "sentido" a muchas cosas. Las personas otorgaron esa dependencia a un día en la semana que los hiciera sentirse libres. Era estúpido.

De todos los bares que circulaba, la música extenuante afloraba, haciéndolo acelerar los pasos. ¿No había un lugar menos ruidoso donde refugiarse?

Y entonces, cayó en cuenta de una cafetería abierta las veinticuatro horas del día, destinada a los viajeros cuyo tren los obligó a quedar varados allí. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, supuso. Un buen café y un sitio donde pudiese sacar su notebook para continuar trabajando era lo que necesitaba.

La puerta cedió a su cuerpo, oyéndose el timbre que anunció su llegada. Pocas personas se encontraban dentro y eso era motivante para Koushiro. La música era la acostumbrada en las cafeterías, relajantes y renovadoras. Se encaminó hasta una mesa con dos sillas, precisamente junto a la pared y una de las lámparas de techo otorgando la luminosidad ideal para él. Se encogió de hombros, ligeramente aliviado.

A penas tomó asiento, sacó su computador y enchufó su teléfono para que pudiese cargar la batería. Necesitaba terminar unas planillas para el día siguiente y aún iba por la mitad. Sentía sus párpados caérsele, pero sabía que debía terminar sus cosas.

─¿Ya te tomaron la orden? ─Le preguntaron. Koushiro volteó la mirada hacia la camarera, no pudiendo decir nada por un momento─. Hey, yo te conozco…

─Motomiya-san ─Nombró Koushiro tan sorprendido como ella de verlo allí. La hermana mayor de Daisuke Motomiya no había cambiado demasiado en todos esos años que no la había visto. Seguía usando el cabello corto y desarreglado, con aquel tono rojizo tan propio de su familia; llevaba algunas perforaciones y tatuajes en sus brazos, su cuerpo entallaba en una camiseta negra y unos shorts de jeans gastados. Grata sorpresa, pensó él.

─Sigues tan educado como siempre, Koushiro-kun ─Dijo con una sonrisa ladina. Sus orbes oscuros pasaron de él a la portátil─, y tan nerd como te recuerdo.

─Eh… Es trabajo ─Dijo señalando su notebook, pero ella se acercó para observar, casi invadiendo del todo su espacio personal. Koushiro tuvo que retirarse hasta compenetrarse contra el respaldo de la silla, todo lo que su cuerpo y ella misma se lo permitieron─. No es nada llamativo.

─Así que sigues en esa compañía informática que me comentó Daisuke hace algunos años, ¿no? ─Ella volteó a mirarlo y él sudó un momento frío, la chica seguía con su despreocupación característica. Recordaba la sensación que le provocaba a Yamato la presencia de Jun y de cómo conseguía violentar el espacio personal de uno.

─S…Sí, continúo allí.

─Oh, bastante tiempo, ¿no? ─Finalmente se alejó de él para recostarse contra la mesa en la que se hallaba él.

─Cumpliré diez años el siguiente mes. ─Apenas lo dijo Jun lo miró sorprendida e hizo un asentimiento de cabeza, como si estuviese procesando la información.

─Vaya, admiro a las personas como tú. ─Le palmeó el hombro y sonrió abiertamente─. Espero que al menos te paguen estas horas extras. ─Y como si no estuviese lo suficientemente incómodo tras sus palabras, la chica comenzó a reír al tiempo en el que sacaba una libreta y un bolígrafo de la parte trasera de sus shorts─. ¿Ordenarás algo?

─Quisiera un café negro cargado.

─¿Azúcar o endulzante?

─Endulzante.

─¿Te sirvo con algo más? ─Volvió a preguntar, levantando la mirada hacia el mostrador donde iban expuestas algunos dulces─. Tenemos tartas de manzana, naranja y…

─Sólo el café, por favor ─Interrumpió Koushiro. Ella sonrió y anotó en la libreta.

─Bien, un café recargado para el empleado del mes. ─Le guiñó el ojo y se alejó rumbo al mostrador.

Koushiro no pudo sino seguirla con la mirada hasta perderse tras la puerta que llevaba, de seguro, a la cocina. Se fijó entonces que no contaban con demasiados empleados o quizá la hora no ameritaba mucho respaldo.

Aflojó su corbata y exhaló. Estaba agotado, pero el deseo de continuar con sus cosas lo instaba a beber su café y seguir tecleando. No supo en qué momento exacto sus párpados fueron más pesados que su determinación, pero sencillamente, su visión se tornó negra y soñaba que yacía en su oficina terminando un trabajo pendiente de hace dos semanas.

Entonces, algo frío se estampó contra su cara y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Extrañamente, lo que recordaba tener enfrente, como lo era su notebook, café y manos tecleando, ahora se había convertido en el piso de madera.

─¡Lo siento! ─Escuchó por encima suyo. Volteó un poco los ojos y vio a una sonriente y avergonzada Jun mirarlo desde arriba.

─¿Cómo llegaste ahí…? ─Salió de sus labios, pero la pregunta correcta era, "¿cómo llegó él ahí abajo?".

─Quise llevarte arriba para que durmieras en forma… ─Dijo Jun encogiéndose a su altura para así ayudarlo a levantarse─. Estabas durmiéndote sobre tu computadora.

Koushiro, solamente para corroborar las palabras de la pelirroja, levantó la mirada a la mesa en la que recordaba estar hace un momento, su computadora encendida y su taza, de seguro, ya vacía. Entonces, miró al resto del establecimiento agradeciendo que solamente quedaban ellos.

Jun sonrió ante su rostro y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarlo.

─¿Hace cuánto no duermes en forma? ─Koushiro tomó su mano y ella lo reincorporó─. Luces terrible ─Dijo ella no pudiendo contener su sonrisa. Koushiro trató de no prestarle atención, pero el sonrojo ya se había instaurado en él. Avanzó hacia la mesa e iba a volver a sentarse hasta que Jun volvió a hablar─. ¿Qué se supone que haces?

─Mañana debo entregar un trabajo que…

─Olvídalo. ─Jun avanzó y cerró la tapa de su notebook, sin apartar su oscura mirada de la del hombre. Había suficiente demanda en ella como para apelar a una oposición. Terminó cediendo y es que en verdad se sentía cansado─. Vamos, tómate una ducha y descansa lo que puedas. Tengo prenda de Daisuke en mi ropero que creo pueda quedarte.

Koushiro no podía sino mirarla con extrañeza y no dio paso alguno de donde se encontraba. Ella notó que no la seguía, así que se volvió a mirarlo.

─¿Hablo en otro idioma quizá?

─Lo… Lo siento ─Se apresuró en juntar sus cosas y seguirla entonces. Seguía siendo la misma mujer enérgica que conocía, pero con un grado más de madurez. Una correcta pizca de años que la hacía notarse… Diferente.

Agradablemente diferente.

* * *

Jun siempre se caracterizó por tener un carácter fuerte, una energía desbordante y una atención puesta en su amigo rubio de la infancia. Muchas de esas cosas no cambiaron, por ejemplo, su carácter fuerte y su energía seguía siendo casi la misma de cuando aún eran adolescentes.

─¿Los has pintado tú? ─Preguntó Koushiro cuando salió del baño y observó un cuadro pintado al óleo en la que se encontraba una mujer desnuda sentada en una ventana mirando a la lejanía.

Jun, que estaba acomodando la cama para el amigo de su hermano, dirigió su atención al pelirrojo y luego a la pintura puesta contra la pared cercana al baño del lugar. Se acercó a él.

─Sí. Lo hice hace algunos años atrás.

─Es… hermosa ─Koushiro no dejaba de apreciar la pintura y fue por estar observando la pintura que era ignorante del sonrojo generado en la mujer.

─Gracias ─Dijo ella y entonces, él le dedicó una sonrisa─. Bien, pónte cómodo, ¿de acuerdo?

Al oírla decir aquello, Koushiro se enfocó en la cama que lo aguardaba. Se sonrojó enormemente y miró a Jun con cierta vergüenza. A ella sólo le bastó un momento para entender lo que cruzó por la cabeza del hombre, no pudiendo reprimir una carcajada.

─Si esto fuera una comedia romántica, tú serías la chica y yo el galán ─Le guiñó el ojo encaminando sus pasos a la puerta del cuarto─. No te preocupes y duerme.

─¿Dónde dormirás tú? ─Preguntó él.

─No tengo mucho sueño, así que estaré abajo terminando otro cuadro ─Le señaló algunos cuadros desordenados a todo el ancho del pequeño cuarto─. Suelo pintar para llamar al sueño. Descansa.

Él asintió a su despedida y esperó a que la puerta se cerrara para encogerse de hombros. Se sentía extraño con aquel encuentro tan extraño. Perder el tren y toparse con la hermana mayor de un amigo de infancia era bastante extraño.

Giró sobre sí y vio los cuadros que ella señaló anteriormente. Tenía bastantes. Entonces, el sueño fue reemplazado por la curiosidad.

Una curiosidad desconocida por la desconocida Jun Motomiya.

Tenía cuadros increíbles que nunca creyó que ella pudiese pintarlos. De hecho, era injusto decir aquello porque, en esencia, no la conocía demasiado, ni antes y mucho menos en la actualidad.

Los trazos eran efusivos y las expresiones dadas, muy marcadas. Era increíble como su personalidad podía plasmarse en lienzo. Volteó hacia la puerta por donde Jun se marchó a seguir pintando. Estaba cansado, es cierto, pero sus pies no se detuvieron por tal motivo. Koushiro salió de la habitación de Jun y donde oía movimiento de pinceles y otras cosas más.

Jun pintaba en su cafetería, empleaba el espacio vacío de clientela para su escenario privado, entre luces de lámparas, música en su teléfono y el pausado ritmo de una ciudad dormida. Era un escenario distinto, uno que no esperó nunca verla a ella como protagonista.

─¿Sucede algo? ─Preguntó Jun al verlo bajar de las escaleras que separaba lo comercial de lo privado. Koushiro se sonrojó al ser descubierto, claro que su intención nunca fue pasar desapercibido por ella.

─Sólo… ─Miró el lienzo con trazos en él y luego los ojos oscuros de Jun fijos en él─, sólo quería verte pintar…

Ella no se resguardó una risita, negando con la cabeza.

─¿Por qué? No creo que sea algo de otro mundo.

─… ─Koushiro retrocedió un paso. Estaba nervioso, o mejor dicho, ella lo ponía nervioso. Entonces, Jun le dio la espalda y tomó uno de sus pinceles de cerda ancha.

─Sírveme café y acompáñame, entonces ─La invitación, o mejor dicho, orden que Jun lanzó aquella noche lo instó a relajarse un poco. Vio la cafetera a un costado con el café recién preparado y negro.

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, debía trabajar al día siguiente, su departamento se encontraría en completo caos para cuando él regresara al siguiente día, pero servirle café a aquella mujer y verla pintar, parecía ser la recompensa a un día desastroso.

* * *

Notas Finales:

Debo decir que AMO a Jun y toda pareja en la que ella esté incluida, me hace amarlo también. Así que, gracias Ficker por solicitar éste fick en mendigas y aceptarme el plazo indefinido x3

Espero que éste primer capítulo haya sido de su agrado, principalmente el tuyo, Ficker :3 Cualquier comentario, crítica o duda, sólo háganmelo saber :D

Me despido, sin más.

Besos~


	2. Dime que no te irás

Éste fic es escrito para Ficker DAT, con mucho cariño y una pena enorme por la tardanza :'v

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: "Sírveme café y acompáñame, entonces". Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, debía trabajar al día siguiente, su departamento se encontraría en completo caos para cuando él regresara al siguiente día, pero servirle café a aquella mujer y verla pintar, parecía ser la recompensa a un día desastroso.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **«Dime que no te irás»**

 **.**

Oír las voces de Nina Simone o Janis Joplin al entrar al café de Jun se hizo costumbre. Casi tan marcado como el hecho de perder el tren y refugiarse en la cafetería de la pelirroja que, en esos momentos, atendía una mesa empleando sus ropas informales y su cabello desarreglado y corto.

─¡Shiro! ─Saludó la pelirroja al verlo llegar.

Aún no sabía cómo surgió aquel apodo, pero sencillamente era algo que no podía negárselo. No había muchas personas a esas altas horas, salvo la pareja a la que ella atendía y ellos mismos. Koushiro saludó con su acostumbrada timidez, dirigiéndose a una mesa libre en la que pueda seguir trabajando.

Ya transcurrieron varias semanas desde el incidente que lo llevó a aquella cafetería. Él no era de los que cometían el mismo error dos veces, pero no podía negar que en todo el caos que Jun Motomiya representaba, Koushiro encontraba algo balsámico en ella.

O quizá era su manera de ver el mundo lo que lo instaba a volver a aquella cafetería. Quizá era su necesidad de volverse adicto a algo, además del trabajo, lo que lo impulsaba.

Abrió su notebook y retomó el trabajo donde lo dejó. Su horario extendido por las noches continuaban las veces que llegaba junto a Jun, casi tan parecido a cuando regresaba a su propia casa. Claro que en su casa tenía la satisfacción de tener a la soledad de su parte para permitirle extenderse las horas deseadas.

En cambio con Jun…

─¿De nuevo trabajando hasta tarde? ─Levantó los ojos cuando la escuchó hablar. Su mirada ceñuda, sus brazos cruzados mientras lo acusaba con esos ojos café, tan oscuros como el que solía servirle.

─No me alcanza el tiempo.

─A mí tampoco, pero no ando cayéndome al suelo de sueño. ─Le sacó la lengua, intentando aparentar su enojo sin mucho resultado. Koushiro no podía sino sonreír y negar, continuando con sus cosas.

─Sólo me pasó una vez…

─Ya, ya. ¿Qué tanto escribes? ─Preguntó Jun, acercándose a él para mirar por la pantalla. La sencilla cercanía de la mujer lo ponía nervioso, quizá más de lo que alguna vez podría aceptar.

─S…Sólo es trabajo ─Respondió Koushiro, apartándose un poco de la mujer, intentando no mostrarse nervioso. Agradecía que Jun encontrara más interesante su computadora y no su rostro enrojeciendo.

─Siempre preferiré un lienzo y óleo que una computadora ─Dijo Jun divertida, se giró a mirarlo─. ¿Te traigo algo?

─Eh… Un americano.

Jun asintió y se marchó hacia el interior de la cocina para preparar su pedido. Koushiro fingió continuar trabajando cuando sus orbes no se apartaban de la figura marchante de la dueña del local.

Aún recreaba a la Jun de hace tantos años atrás. Existían tantas diferencias con la mujer que atendía el café esa noche, pero en esencia, seguía siendo la misma.

* * *

La mano de Jun se movía grácil sobre el fondo blanco, plasmando con el pincel un camino de color naranja. Los tonos cálidos fueron llenando el blanco y las líneas negras recorrieron el contorno de una de las figuras que la mujer pintaba. Era una mujer cabizbaja, era el perfil de la dama en cuyo cabello, podía ver un conjunto de flores que aún yacían trazadas a lápiz.

Ella era una tormenta, era caótica de por sí, pero cuando se encontraba delante de aquel escenario, Jun Motomiya, parecía cobijarse en algo etéreo y dejaba salir otro rostro en ella. El mismo que Koushiro comenzó a comprender desde aquel viernes por la noche en la que su tren lo abandonó.

─¿Siempre has querido pintar? ─Salió de los labios de Koushiro una noche en la que, acostado en el sofá de Jun, la veía pintar.

Ella sonrió ante su pregunta y tomó su paleta para mezclar otros colores en silencio. El avance de aquel racimo de flores representando el cabello de la mujer en el lienzo, iba tomando color y forma. Cada vez más vivo, cada vez más real. Koushiro podía observar la pintura, encontrando mucho de Jun en aquel dibujo.

─No, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que estaría aquí pintando ─Respondió─. A diferencia de Daisuke, yo no sabía qué quería hacer con mi vida después de la preparatoria. Por más que la noticia de querer ser cocinero y tener un carrito andante no fue lo mejor que mis padres hayan podido escuchar de su parte… Él tenía un plan, siempre tiene un plan.

Tomó otro pincel de cerda más fina y con el color de un vivo granate, tan vivo como el de sus propias hebras, comenzó a darle más sentido a las flores.

─Comencé a estudiar cosas que nunca me llenaban y las dejaba por el camino. Llegué a los vientres sin ninguna idea clara de qué hacer con mi vida… Era tedioso el no haber culminado nada en forma y tener que ver decepción en los rostros de mis padres.

─… ─Era la primera vez que la oía hablar de esa manera. Jun resultaba ser una mujer fuerte, la mire donde la mire. Escucharla hablar sobre su debilidad, sobre sus tropiezos, fue algo nuevo para el pelirrojo.

─Un día, mi vecina entró desesperada a mi casa pidiéndole ayuda a mi madre ─Dijo ampliando su sonrisa─. Tenía un acontecimiento de último momento y necesitaba manos para preparar la reunión. Fue un impulso repentino cuando dijo que la ayudaría. Nunca antes recuerdo haber preparado tanto café en tan poco tiempo u hornear pastelillos de crema para tantas personas… Se me quemó tantas cosas ese día. ─No pudo contener una carcajada que hizo sonreír a Koushiro─. Fue un día horrendo, te lo aseguro. Mi vecina me odió tanto.

─Creí que ésta sería la historia de cómo descubriste tus dotes secretos con la cocina.

─Lamento decepcionarte. ─Lo miró por encima del hombro con una sonrisa que le arrebató un sonrojo─. Esa vez fue un caos y dije que nunca volvería acercarme al café o al horno… Pero necesitaba dinero para comprarme algunas cosas (mis padres estaban cansados de mantenerme), así que volví a presentarme junto a mi vecina…

─Tienes agallas.

─Más que cerebro, a veces. ─Desfiló el pincel, terminando de remarcar los pétalos en las últimas flores─. A pesar de las negativas iniciales, terminó por acceder a mi pedido de trabajo y aunque me fue tan mal como la primera vez, mi vecina descubrió algo que siempre ignoré… ─Jun se giró a mirarlo y levantó el pincel con que pintaba recientemente y comenzó a moverlo como si estuviese pintando el aire─, era buena con los trazos. Dejé la cocina para encargarme de las terminaciones de sus pastelillos, crema por todas partes, te lo aseguro, pero dibujé como nunca aquella vez… Incluso con el café era buena y estudié para ser barista.

Koushiro se acomodó mejor en el sillón mientras la oía hablar sobre la vez en la que el desastre la llevó a encontrar lo que amaba. Él siempre supo lo que quería ser _de grande_ , siempre tuvo una idea clara, pero cuando llegó a concretar tantas metas en su vida comenzaba a perder sentido su trayecto.

Cerró los ojos un momento, hasta perderse entre sueños, donde lo único que oía era la voz de Jun a lo lejos.

* * *

La reunión de ciclo había durado más de lo esperado. Las ventas habían subido varios puntos aquel mes, aunque se encontró cierto descontento de algunos clientes con algunos productos. Debían solucionarlo y las horas se fueron en ello.

Koushiro se desajustó un poco la corbata del cuello mientras caminaba hacia su oficina. Sintió entonces la vibración de su teléfono, instándolo a tomarlo y ver qué llegó. Era un mensaje que motivó una ligera curva en sus labios.

 _Creo que me merezco un café, ¿no crees?_ Rezaba en el mensaje, mientras el tema principal era la foto del cuadro terminado de Jun.

Tomó asiento con la intención de responder a su mensaje, pero entonces escuchó un silbido de admiración proveniente de un colega suyo. Se giró sobresaltado y vio a su compañero atento a la foto que en su teléfono se hallaba.

─Excelente cuadro ─Ofreció su colega─. ¿Está en venta?

─Emh… No estoy seguro. Una amiga mía lo pintó.

─¿De verdad? Pregúntale si no quiere venderlo. Tiene talento ─Golpeó su hombro con unas palmaditas para así retirarse.

Koushiro volvió a mirar la foto y pensó que no sería una mala idea. Se preguntó si Jun ya había hecho exposiciones con sus pinturas. Sonrió y respondió al mensaje.

 _Te lo mereces. Te invitaré algo a la noche._

* * *

─¡¿Lo dices de verdad?! ─Preguntó Jun elevando su voz a causa de la emoción. Contarle que un compañero suyo mostró bastante interés en su cuadro en conjunto con la idea de que debía hacer una presentación de los mismos para venderlos, elevaron el entusiasmo de la Motomiya a mil, si eso era posible.

─Podrías montarlo aquí mismo ─Señaló Koushiro con sus palillos el centro de la cafetería en la que ambos se encontraban solos, comiendo comida envasada que Koushiro compró de una estación de servicio, pues era lo único abierto a esas horas─. Tienes buena clientela y seguro que con algunos volantes, podrás llamar la atención de muchos.

Koushiro no se percató de la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que Jun portaba en esos momentos, demasiado ocupado en tomar la carne con especias con sus palillos. Jun se puso de pie y abrazó a Koushiro sin interesarle que estuviese a punto de llevarse la carne a su boca. De hecho, a Jun pocas cosas parecían interesarle.

Como a Koushiro en esos momentos.

─¡De verdad, muchas gracias! ─Decía Jun al rodear al hombre con sus brazos. Koushiro dejó de pensar en esos momentos, incluso podía animarse a afirmar que su respiración se detuvo un momento mientras analizaba los hechos.

─Yo…

─Escoge un cuadro ─Dijo de pronto Jun, separándose abruptamente de él. ¿Por qué sucedían tantas cosas en un segundo?, pensaba Koushiro mientras la veía alejándose de él para subir las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto─. ¿Qué esperas? ─Lo llamó cuando se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo seguía sentado en la silla con los palillos en el aire y la carne con especias manchando la mesa.

La tormenta había arrasado y se llevó parte del raciocinio del Izumi.

Cuando Jun le enseñó los cuadros terminados y le invitó a que escogiese uno como regalo, Koushiro se negó de entrada. No se sentía en el derecho de tomar algo que ella podía sacarle un provecho mayor como lo era al venderlo. Jun rodó los ojos como se acostumbró a hacer cada vez que Koushiro se ponía _en plan modesto_ , como lo denominó la mujer.

─Escucha, si la exposición sale bien, habrás sido el principal responsable de eso. ¿No crees que estaría en deuda contigo? ─Dijo Jun al mirarlo con esa intensidad tan propia en ella.

─Bueno, pero…

─Pero nada. Lo único que tenemos es el presente… Mañana podrías extrañarme… ¿Qué mejor que un cuadro para recordarme? ─Sonrió al decirlo. Y Koushiro no supo exactamente cuál fue el detonante de su sonrojo, sus palabras o su sonrisa.

Apartó enseguida la mirada y pasó sus ojos por cada cuadro que tenía delante. Todos eran excelentes, todos con una belleza única que expresaba el talento de Jun. _Mañana podrías extrañarme_.

Levantó el dedo hacia uno de los cuadros y Jun se apresuró a ir por él.

─Shiro, sin duda, tienes un excelente gusto ─Dijo cuándo le hacía entrega del cuadro que eligió. Koushiro tomó con sus manos el cuadro y lo observó en silencio un momento. Momento crucial para bajar la guardia y recibir los labios de Jun en su mejilla. El tono rojizo de Koushiro aumentó en un santiamén, obligándolo a mirarla con un semblante sorpresivo─. Eso es parte del agradecimiento.

Y sin otra cosa por decir, Jun se alejó.

Koushiro podía sentir cuán fuerte sonaban sus latidos. Apretó un poco el cuadro entre sus manos y trató de bajar la tensión en sus hombros. Jun era demasiadas emociones juntas.

* * *

Los colores cálidos tomaron partido el día de la exposición de Jun, al igual que las guirnaldas y adornos en varias partes dentro de su cafetería. Los cuadros eran expuestos en algunos atriles de madera, mientras los demás se encontraban colgados por la pared o puestos sobre sillas. Koushiro admiró la cantidad de cuadros que estaban expuestos aquella tarde de sábado.

─¿Qué tal ha quedado? ─Koushiro se giró a ver a Jun tras oírla. Vestía una camisa ligera y tono oscuro con sus acostumbrados shorts de vaquero. Algunos tatuajes lucían en sus muslos mientras ella portaba una sonrisa infante en sus labios.

─Te has esmerado bastante, Jun-san. ─Koushiro se sonrojó cuando la oyó reír, temiendo haber dicho algo indebido.

─Vamos, ya tenemos más confianza. Llámame Jun. ─Le guiñó el ojo con coquetería que él sólo pudo responder con un asentimiento nervioso.

Las personas fueron llegando y llenando el lugar, todos admirando el trabajo de la dueña y barista principal de aquella cafetería. Koushiro observaba a Jun desde una mesa, atento a los movimientos de la mujer cuando ésta explicaba sus trabajos a los clientes.

Varias personas se mostraron interesadas en las pinturas y ya se hablaban de precios por ellas. Jun no podía notarse más feliz que en esos momentos y apreciarla de esa manera, lo hizo sentir cálido. Extrañamente, cálido.

─Escucha, si la exposición sale bien, habrás sido el principal responsable de eso. ¿No crees que estaría en deuda contigo? ─Habían sido las palabras de Jun hace unas semanas cuando la idea de hacer una exposición con sus pinturas surgió del Izumi.

¿Sería extraño decir que se sentía cálido al recordar sus palabras?

En realidad, muchas cosas en sí mismo fueron cambiando cuando se reencontró con esa mujer que a tan sólo metros de él, se emocionaba explicando su arte. Una de esas cosas era pedir un día libre en el trabajo para ayudarla con el montaje, aunque ella ya lo había hecho todo por su cuenta y con la ayuda de sus demás empleados.

Quizá ella lo instó a aflojar la corbata con su trabajo de una manera inconsciente. Jun podía tener mucha determinación, incluso cuando parece que no hace nada, tiene un efecto en él.

Estás siendo irracional, se dijo.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar así que lo atendió enseguida, sin darse cuenta de quién llamaba.

─ _¡Koushiro, menos mal!_ ─Era su jefe─. _Lamento llamarte en tu día libre, pero necesitamos que regreses._

─Yo…

─ _Es algo urgente. Los compradores de la empresa china quieren ver un adelanto de nuestros sistemas._

─¿Eso no sería la semana entrante?

─ _Lo sé, lo sé, pero insisten en que quieren verlo mañana a primera hora en una video-conferencia._ ─La voz de urgencia en su jefe no hablaba de peros y Koushiro tenía un fuerte sentido de responsabilidad aflorando en esos momentos.

Koushiro miró a Jun a lo lejos. Ella seguía charlando con los futuros compradores de sus pinturas. Cerró los ojos y exhaló despacio.

─Voy para allá.

La satisfacción en la voz de su superior era tan grande como su culpa. Koushiro le había prometido a Jun pasar ese día con ella, pero dadas las cosas, no podía fallar tampoco en su trabajo. Tomó su abrigo, metió su teléfono en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y caminó hacia la salida dando por aviso su marcha con el timbre en la puerta.

Miró su reloj, estaba a tiempo para tomar el taxi que lo llevase a su trabajo. Debía apurarse para terminar las cosas en su trabajo y tratar de regresar.

─¿Shiro? ─Koushiro se detuvo en seco al oír la voz de Jun a sus espaldas. Se volteó a mirarla y lamentó haberlo hecho─. Dime que no te irás.

─…Es…

─Trabajo. ─La sonrisa dolida y seca en Jun le lastimó.

─Regresaré, ¿de acuerdo? ─Koushiro se sentía entre la espada y la pared, porque no podía renunciar a sus responsabilidades con el trabajo pero tampoco quería sentir que era causante de aquel semblante de decepción en Jun.

─No quiero que regreses. ─Sus palabras duras lo hicieron estremecerse─. Ya has dejado en claro qué te importa más, así que… Ahórrate los yens en taxi de regreso aquí, ¿bien?

Koushiro la vio entrar de nuevo a su cafetería pero no se atrevió a detenerla. No se atrevió a dar un paso en falso que le costase mucho más de lo que se escurría de sus manos en ese instante.

Era lo suficientemente listo como para respetar la decisión de la mujer, como lo suficientemente cobarde al permitirle alejarlo. Apretó con fuerza sus puños y sus pies se movieron siguiendo el sendero inicial: su oficina.

* * *

Notas finales:

¡Segundo capítulo y con un final algo amargo!

El siguiente y último capítulo lo subiré la semana entrante :3

Nos estamos leyendo~

Gracias a todos por leer y seguir ésta historia.

Un beso.


End file.
